My broomstick
by dRaCoS-gUrL3
Summary: don't be fooled by the lame title! it's a songfic of PASSENGER SEAT by Stepehen Speaks...and it sure is a road trip you won't soon forget...it can be a ride to remember for both Draco and Hermione! R/R pls!


DICLAIMER: I don't own anything! The song, the characters.. nodda!! Absolutely nothing!!! ...But I sure wish I did though. *bents head and frown*  
  
A/N: Howdee der matie!!! Hehe! So here I am again..trying to make another songfic that *crosses fingers* I hope you'll like..it's kinda funny though.... But don't blame me... it's such a cute song! And I can't let this opportunity slip...and I really, really, really hope you'll like it...  
  
  
  
Here It goes...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco and Hermione were both lying at the grass near the lake watching and admiring the stars...  
  
  
  
"I just love this!" Hermione said happily.  
  
  
  
"Love what?!" asked Draco, as he turned to his side to look at Hermione, who was smiling.  
  
  
  
"This! Were here on an open field, talking, and best of all.." she sighed " Stargazing! I mean look at them! They're breathtaking!!!" she was staring at the stars with such joy and happiness.  
  
  
  
"Yeah! I see what you mean." Draco responded as he moved to his original (lying) position, with both hands under his head.  
  
  
  
"I just wish for one moment I can be near them.."she said with her dreamy eyes still lock to the stars.  
  
  
  
But just then she saw a falling star cross its path before them, and her eyes widened with both amazement and awe. Apparently Draco saw the falling star too.  
  
  
  
He smirked and stood up. "Wish granted!" he whispered.  
  
  
  
"What did you say?" she asked, looking at him blankly.  
  
  
  
He offered her his hand...and without any question asked, she slowly took it, And he helped her stand up.  
  
  
  
"I said wish granted.." He grinned.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?!" she asked skeptically.  
  
  
  
He looked at her and held out his hand in the air...  
  
  
  
"Accio-Nimbus 2001" he shouted. And in one split second his broom was now at his hand.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?!" she asked curiously with a smile escaping from her lips.  
  
  
  
"Making your wish come true." He said as he seated himself on the broom, still smiling. He then motioned his hand to let Hermione sit on the space in front of him.  
  
"Oh Draco, you never seize to amaze me." She said as she slowly placed herself at the front part of the broom (which have I mentioned is in front of Draco).  
  
  
  
He the steadied the both of them, and leaned towards her, slowly placing his hands at the remaining part of the broom (which is at Hermione's front)...He then smelled the fragrance of both Hermione and her long hair, he closed his eyes and inhaled its sweet scent and the sweetness of the moment. He then regained his senses when he felt her body shake as a draft came pass them.  
  
One part of his brain was screaming for him to hold her, the other part of him was telling him to get off her. She then turned at him and gave him a sweet yet reassuring smile. Feeling the awkwardness of the moment he held his arms closer to her as he grabbed the front part of the broom...  
  
  
  
And they were off..  
  
  
  
----I look at her and have to smile  
  
----As we go brooming(?) for a while  
  
----Her hair blowing in the open air to my face, and  
  
----As we go, the star lights  
  
  
  
She turned to Draco again and smiled, and gazed again to the marvel that is the stars...  
  
  
  
----I watch them glimmer in her eyes  
  
----In the darkness of the evening  
  
----And I've got all that I need  
  
----Right here in my broomstick  
  
----Oh and I can't keep my eyes off of her,  
  
----Knowing that she's here in my arms.  
  
He then stopped for them to get some butterbeers.. as they sat he looked at her nervously...  
  
  
  
----We stop to get something to drink  
  
----My mind clouds and I can't think  
  
----Scared to death to say I love her  
  
After their short pit stop, they blazed through the sky yet again  
  
----And then the moon peeks from the clouds  
  
----I hear my heart, it beats so loud  
  
----Try to tell her simply  
  
He couldn't help himself inhaling Hermione's lustrous scent...  
  
----That I've got all that I need  
  
----Right here in my broomstick  
  
----Oh and I can't keep my eyes off of her,  
  
----Knowing that she's here in my arms.  
  
He kept her warm by placing his arms at her side as he steered...  
  
----And I've got all that I need  
  
----Right here in the passenger seat  
  
----Oh and I can't keep my eyes off of her,  
  
----Knowing that she's here in my arms.  
  
Hermione then leaned her back at Draco's firm chest...  
  
----Oh and I know  
  
----This love grows  
  
And she whispered ever so sweetly this words..  
  
"Thank you Draco for making my wishes come true."  
  
"What do you mean wishes?! I'd only granted one..." He asked completely dumbstruck.  
  
She smiled. "The other one was 'YOU'"...she smiled again and rested her head at Draco's shoulder.  
  
  
  
----Oh and I've got all that I need  
  
----Right here in my broomstick,  
  
----Oh and I can't keep my eyes off of her,  
  
----Knowing that she's here in my arms.  
  
The ride ended and they both got off the broom...  
  
Without any warning he embraced her out of unexplainable joy and happiness...  
  
And he whispered on her ear..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And thank you for being mine Hermione..."  
  
With tears of joy on both of their eyes he swallowed hard and said the words that had scared him to say for a long time....  
  
  
  
  
  
"And I love you with all my heart."  
  
  
  
She was so happy that more tears came running down her eyes..  
  
  
  
"I love you too Draco..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: wooooohhhhhhooooooowwwww!!! Talk about fluffiness!!! This one is so fluffy that you won't be able to see your screen for crying out loud!!!! Haha!! Honestly, I was so taken by my dream that I produced this major fluffy songfic..so please forgive me *hides face in shame*... Wait a minute this isn't my entire fault!!! Its...its.it was Stephen Speaks!! Yeah you should blame them for making such a sweet, romantic, beautiful, cute song *dreamy eyes*...Get a grip Yayi! (Hey look I'm talking to myself). anyways, hope YOU (yeah you) liked it..  
  
  
  
Read and review please....  
  
And check out my other songfic and fanfic...  
  
  
  
And again PLEASE R/R...  
  
Thanks!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
READ and REVIEW!!!!  
  
Bye! 


End file.
